Counter displays are utilized in retail stores and shops to display relatively small items of merchandise. Typically, the counter display is placed on a counter, table shelf or similar generally horizontal support surface, and the items of merchandise are suspended from a display arm, wire, hook, rod or the like (collectively referred to herein as “display arm”). The counter display provides an aesthetic and organized display area on the support surface that allows potential purchasers to conveniently view and handle the items of merchandise without assistance from sales personnel. The items of merchandise are typically retained within individual packaging or within a transparent secure container, sometimes referred to or “keeper,” that is configured to be suspended from a display arm of the counter display. In most instances, the counter display is not secured to the support surface and the items of merchandise are not secured on the display arm. As a result, the merchandise is vulnerable to theft. In some instances, however, the value of the items of merchandise warrants the use of a counter display having one or more anti-theft features.
It is known to provide a merchandise display device with an adhesive layer or mechanical fasteners to secure the device to a support surface. It is also known to provide the display arm of a merchandise display hook that supports “high risk” items of merchandise with an anti-sweep feature to prevent a shoplifter from removing (e.g. “sweeping”) the merchandise from the display arm. Known anti-sweep features include an S-bend or a mechanical time delay mechanism positioned adjacent the free end of the display arm to increase the amount of time required to remove each item of merchandise from the display hook. It is also known to provide a display hook with a locking device positioned on the display arm between the free end and the items of merchandise. Similarly, it is known to provide a locking end assembly on the free end of the display arm for preventing removal of the items of the merchandise without the assistance of sales personnel. The S-bend and time delay mechanism types of theft protection increase the amount of time required to remove an item of merchandise from the display arm without requiring the assistance of sales personnel, while the locking device and locking end assembly require a special key and the assistance of sales personnel to remove an item of merchandise from the display arm. S-bends and time delay mechanisms do not permit bulk loading of items of merchandise onto the display arm and bulk unloading of the items from the display arm, while certain locking devices and locking end assemblies do permit bulk loading and bulk unloading.
Anti-sweep features, and in particular S-bends and time delay mechanisms, are generally effective for reducing or preventing the unauthorized removal of multiple items of merchandise from a display arm. Locking devices and locking end assemblies, however, are generally effective for preventing the theft of even one item of merchandise from a display arm. Accordingly, determined shoplifters have resorted to forcibly removing the display arm along with the items of merchandise from the display support. Typically, the display arm including the items of merchandise may be removed by tilting or angling the display hook sufficiently to disengage the mounting structure of the display hook from the display support. In a particular example, the display hook includes a pair of mounting pegs, referred to herein as “antlers,” that are inserted through apertures formed in the display support. In this instance, the display hook is commonly known as a “peg hook” and the display support is commonly referred to as “pegboard.” The peg hook can be provided with a locking base adjacent the pegboard to prevent theft of the display arm and merchandise. The locking base prevents the peg hook from being tilted or angled sufficiently to disengage the antlers from the apertures in the pegboard, thereby preventing the display arm from being removed from the display support along with the items of merchandise.
Although an anti-sweep feature, locking device, locking end assembly and locking base have all been utilized alone or in combination in conjunction with a display hook, no combination of these theft prevention components is known to have been utilized in conjunction with a counter display. In particular, it has not previously been known to provide a display arm of a counter display with a locking base in combination with a locking end assembly. It has previously been unnecessary to utilize a locking base in conjunction with a counter display since the display arms of existing counter displays are not removable. A removable display arm, however, is advantageous to permit the display arm and items of merchandise to be rapidly replaced or re-positioned on the counter display instead of removing and replacing each item of merchandise. A locking end assembly would provide the further advantage of securing the items of merchandise on the display arm such that a prospective shoplifter cannot remove any of the items of merchandise from the display arm. A locking end assembly that permits bulk unloading of items of merchandise and bulk loading of merchandise would provide an even further advantage to allow store personnel to rapidly remove and restock items of merchandise onto the display arm. In summary, a counter display including a lockable display arm, and in particular, a display arm having a locking base in combination with a locking end assembly, provides numerous advantages that are not provided by any known counter display.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus for securely displaying items of merchandise on a counter, table, shelf or similar generally horizontal support surface. There exists a further, and more specific, need for a counter display including at least one lockable display arm for securely displaying items of merchandise suspended from the display arm. In particular, there exists a need for a display arm that is configured to be locked onto a pedestal of a counter display and includes a locking end assembly for preventing unauthorized removal of the items of merchandise from the display arm, while permitting bulk loading of items of merchandise onto the display arm and bulk unloading of the items from the display arm.